The Good, the Bad, and the Just Plain Cheap
by Diniseni
Summary: There's a newcomer to the Underground by the name of Cecille, who seems innocent enough, but Ashelin doesn't like her. Is there more than cheap lipstick and fancy moves to Cecille? During Jak 2, formerly 'You Little', revised and re-posted.


Okay, I decided that while I'm in the mood to revise my earlier...not so good workings, that I'd bring this one up from the dead as well. I was originally going to start with the New Sages, but since this is the prequel to it, I thought this would be better to start with. But sometimes, it just isn't good enough to replace the chapters as you go, so I deleted the original of this story after getting all the chapters onto a document. Now I'm typing the same story-almost-again with just a couple more plot twists. So, welcome to the new and improved version of (Formerly 'You Little') The Good, The Bad, and the Just Plain Cheap!!!

So the original idea was that Cecille had just joined the Underground, but I switched it around to being part of another squad. Suddenly, she's become a threat to the 'relationship' between Torn and Ashelin, and it becomes a contest between the two girls.

I do not own Jak and Daxter.

Read on!!

* * *

To put it simply, it was hot outside. Sweat practically poured down Jak's face and neck as he dragged his feet out of Haven forest, and into the city. Not only was he exhausted from running around after metal heads in this heat, he was tired. He'd been woken by the Underground's Commander Torn at the crack of dawn for a mission in Dead Town, and had been out and about since then. Even Daxter was too tired and hot to keep up his constant steam of comments. Jak was actually looking forward to returning to the hideout, since it was underground, it would provide shelter from the sun and it's evil burning rays.

As if his tired thoughts had flown through the city to Torn's ears, Jak's communicator started ringing, popping out from his pocket and floating around his head. Torn's rough voice came through the static. "Jak, I need you to do something."

"Nn, if it's another mission, you're gonna have to send some one else, I'm too tired right now. I need a rest." Jak said, cutting off said commander. He glanced longingly at the many sprinklers spraying water over the farming district of Haven City.

"Well, that's too bad. You can do this one on the way back here then. I need you to go to the port and-"

"Hey!" Daxter interrupted. "While we're running around this city all day an' night, why don't you have to do anything?" Torn didn't reply, instead, a more feminine voice was heard in the background, too incoherent for even Jak's sharp ears.

"Alright, what then?" Jak asked, stifling a yawn and stopping to stretch.

"There's a new member of the Underground waiting there for you. She was supposed to be in squad four, but seeing as your last mission alerted the guard-"

"Hey, those guards were askin' for it." Daxter said.

Torn sighed and continued. "Squad four is no longer able to stay in their current hideout. So you're going to the port, and bringing her here."

"Alright, fine, but-wait." Daxter stopped. "Did you say 'she?!"

"Yes, she. Now move it!"

"Hey, if she was in squad four, what squad are we?" Jak asked. He'd never taken the time to wonder what squad he was actually in...

"One. Obviously, we're in the Underground Headquarters, what squad did you think we were in? Almost forgot, you're looking for Cecille, now hurry up, she's got a tracker, so your communicator should pick up the signal." Torn's voice was replaced with static as

Jak shoved his communicator into his pocket.

"Alright!" Daxter grinned, his ears suddenly perked up.

"Don't get any ideas Daxter." Jak warned. "Remember Tess?"

"You don't have to worry there buddy, I ain't the cheatin' type." Daxter said, waving his hand lazily.

"That never stops you.." Jak muttered as he made his way to the port.

* * *

In front of one of the two towers in the port, a girl with light, long brown hair, dark brown eyes, a shirt and skirt that made her blend in with the crowd (but still managed to make her look better than most), a sun hat that helped protect her from the sun, and a small silver bracelet around her wrist stood in the shade. She wore some makeup, but not enough to make her stand out too much, and a silver earring on one of her ears. Cecille stared up at the cloudless sky over Haven City, rocking back and forth on her toes. She had a small backpack slung over one shoulder, holding what little possessions she had.

"...So where's this Cecille figure?"

Cecille looked around, hearing someone speak her name. She saw someone who stood out the most, and assumed it to be the person she was waiting here in this heat for. He had long blond hair that was green at the roots, a goatee, blue eyes, a blue tunic, a morph-gun strapped to his back, and a metal plate on his shoulder, where an orange rat-like animal stood, holing it's hand above it's eyes, looking around. He fit the description that Torn had given her. "Excuse me," she approached the man cautiously and innocently, glancing around for Krimzon Guards. "Would you happen to be Jak?" she asked in a low voice.

As Jak nodded, the orange animal jumped up. "Allow me to introduce myself! Orange Lighting!" he struck a pose, then gestured to Jak. "That's my side kick, Jak."

Cecille leaned away slightly. "It...talks..."

"Why does everyone say that?!" 'Orange Lightning' gasped.

Jak chuckled. "Cut it out Dax. I take it you're Cecille then."

Cecille nodded and smiled. "Yep, that's me, nice to meet you Jak, Daxter." she held out her hand.

Jak smiled and shook her hand, then his and Daxter's eyes fell to the silver band on her wrist, which seemed to have a small red light glowing on the inside. "What's that?"

"Hm, this?" Cecille held up her wrist. "A tracker from my cousin, who is what you would call a 'worry-wart'."

"Ah, I see. My communicator picked up it's signal." Jak said, then yawned heavily. "Sorry...."

"Nn, tired?" Cecille smiled.

"Up since the crack of dawn, he has." Daxter patted his friends head. "C'mon, let's get back to HQ already! Before you fall asleep standing up!"

"Right, this way."

* * *

"Cheer! For Jak has made it here, awake!" Daxter jumped off Jak's shoulder, clapping madly in Torn's face.

"Get out of my face, rat." Torn growled, knocking Daxter off the desk and looking up just as Cecille approached him. Ashelin's grasp on his upper arm seemed to get tenser. "Cecille, right?"

She nodded. "Yep, I presume you are Torn then." her eyes flashed quickly up and down his body, she stepped closer, leaning slightly over the table. She was vaguely aware of a red-head woman on his right arm, until she finally stepped forward. Cecille stepped back. "A Krimzon Guard?"

"Yeah, she's a friend of mine." Torn said, alomost oblivious to the tension in the air. "Back off, Ashe, she ain't doin' anything."

"Hm... Daxter hopped onto Cecille's shoulder, muttering in her ear. "I don't think you want to get too close to Torn while Ashelin's here..."

"I see." Cecilline glanced at Ashelin, then smiled. "Well, I'm pleased to make your acquaintance!"

Torn nodded, but Ashelin's eyes narrowed in suspicion. She didn't like this girl, she seemed so innocent, all the more threatening...

* * *

Hours later, when everyone was asleep(other than Torn, since he seemed to be like an insomniac), Cecille wondered quietly through the hidden halls of the Underground HQ (which amazed her, since she didn't think a maze like this could exist underneath Haven City) in search of a washroom. 'How anyone finds their way around here is beyond me...' she thought, remembering how the squad four hideout was only a couple of meeting rooms and a dirty only washroom.

Her true intention was to find Ashelin, who was supposedly doing night rounds, but was actually making strategy plans with Torn. Finally she sighed as she reached a door with a small stick figure wearing a skirt carved into it. For sure, this must be a washroom. Just to her luck, a tall red haired woman was leaning over a sink, washing off make-up. Ashelin.

Cecille took a breath, and put on her best poker face before approaching said woman. "Hello, Ashelin, right?"

"Cecille." Ashelin paused, but didn't turn to face the younger girl. "Fancy seeing you here."

Cecille pretended that she didn't hear the sarcasm in Ashelin's voice. "So, tell me about Torn."

"You should just back off." Ashelin spun around.

"What are you talking about?" Cecille smiled sweetly.

"Torn, I saw the way you looked at him. Just don't even start, or you're going to get hurt."

"Oh, really? Well, if that's the case, then you're going to be sorely disappointed. You two don't even seem that close," Cecille smirked. "So one way or another, I'm going to have him wrapped around my finger, while you're down on the ground. Or we can just go the easy way and you can just pack your bags."

"I highly doubt that." Ashelin growled. "Leave him alone, or you'll regret it. I'm warning you." Ashelin stepped around Cecille, stalking out the door.

Cecille listened to Ashelin's heels clicking down the hall, and disappear into another room. She smirked. "Too bad, so sad... Bring it on, Ashelin."


End file.
